1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of computing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to computer code generation.
2. General Background
Computer code is typically generated manually by computer programmers. The computer code is required to provide functionality to perform a task or resolve a problem in a certain field of knowledge. Specialists in that field of knowledge are often unfamiliar with the intricacies of computer programming and have to rely on computer programmers to interpret their specifications to produce computer code.
As an example, many business analysts often utilize computers to perform business calculations for various business tasks. Such business analysts are familiar with utilizing computers, but not generating code to perform business tasks. When various business tasks are required, such business analysts often utilize various intermediaries to write code for a computer application for those tasks. As a result, many resources are expended to obtain production ready code for the business analysts through various intermediaries.
Business analysts or any other professionals needing production ready code to generate applications to perform tasks often have to wait for intermediary computer programmers to generate code and then possibly wait yet again if any modifications are needed to the applications generated by the code. Such delays lead to inefficiencies for the performance of tasks.
Accordingly, previous configurations do not generate production ready code for an application without utilizing an intermediary that manually generates the code for an application that is customized for the user. Such previous configurations are limited to systems that most users are unfamiliar with and often have difficulty utilizing.